Between Jagged Lines
by pomsgurl16
Summary: the war is over Voldemort's dead, and now everyone can continue with their lives soundly. but within the shadows yet another threat lurks, one that could destroy every one and every thing. no one's safe. how will this evil be overcome?By 9 special teens.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a joint story between me and a good friend of mine who is not on FanFic. We do not own any of the Characters created by JK Rowling. But we do own the Characters of our own creation.

Prologue:

"Family. What is family to you all? But of course, it would be your mothers or your fathers, brothers and sisters alike. But some people are not as fortunate as you all; others are left to create their own families, and do so with an excellence and love that can only be admired.

"Today, I ask for you all to look about. Study each other's faces; learn of each other's preferences- become familiar with those around you. For these people you sit with today will become your greatest allies.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, and I have brought you seven- from all reaches of the world –to tell you a deep secret that only you are to know of. A secret that is yours to explore, yours to discover.

"There is much about magic that has yet to be noticed- certain factions that hadn't thus far been looked upon. And you all- plus two others –fashion one of those groups. You all are very gifted in your own way. One of you holds power over fire, while evading another's power of water. One of you will be in control of the earth, and another with wood, and yet another with air. One of you will have the command of metal to your whim, and two will manage the light and the dark respectively; and the last of you will hold life at your fingertips.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, but understand; you nine will determine destiny, and control other's fate. You nine have the power of the world in your hands. Please, take it gently, and don't loose sight of who you are now. Remember; understanding is the first step into acceptance.

"Now, it would do you well, I think, to exchange phone numbers and addresses and the like, and keep in touch. I will see you all soon, I think.

"Good day." And with that, he disappeared, leaving behind seven slips of paper with his address scribed upon it.

"Well, that was interesting…" one girl said, trying to break the awkward silence. She rolled her eyes and pulled back her paled yellow hair into a knot and looked about her. It was true- there were only seven of them sitting there.

"I'm Connor McNealy- from Ireland." He shook a hand through his black hair as he surveyed their situation as well.

"Scotland," the first girl said with a smile, "Brooke Hennesy."

"Kristyn Beckett- London," she said as she fiddled with her silver hoop-charm on her necklace. She flipped her hair to the right. "Who are you," she asked the boy next to her. He looked at her with scared hazel eyes.

"Jeremy Letofsky- south side of Germany." Kristyn smiled at him.

"Um, I'm Kaida Wolff- America… and I'm assuming you're American too," She said to the red-headed boy to her left. He looked at her stunned.

"And what would have you come to that conclusion?"

"You're wearing a Hollister hoodie- and in all of the years I've shopped in England, I've never once found a Hollister store," she said, curling her long brown hair behind her ears.

"How very astute of you. I'm Aiden Thompson- Maine. And you pretty lady are?" he said, bringing the petite girl to his left into the introductions. She shyly tucked in a stray piece of her hair back into her black braid, and looked into every one's eyes before she spoke.

"Noel Kissinger- south east France. Pleased to meet you all." Kaida looked to her over Aiden.

"Likewise!" she said, finishing with a giggle. They all smiled brightly at each other. "So, who do you all think is who? Like, element wise, I guess…"

"Good topic, but before we get into that, what do you all say to some food? This isn't a pub for nothing!" Connor said confidently with a chuckle. "Hey, can we get a waiter over here?" he shouted towards the bar, reaching up his hand to get some attention.


	2. Chapter 2: Flash Back

"Hey, Kai, I think this one's free," Kristyn said. Soon after, she opened the French doors and popped her head into the empty train compartment. Kai walked up behind her and plopped her head on Kris' shoulder.

"Yay!" she said as she pushed through Kris into the mini room. "So, do you want to change now, or later?" she said, shoving hers and Kris' trunks under their benches.

"Uh, it's up to you, but I'm guessing you'll want to change now since you'll most likely be asleep by the time we arrive at the school," Kris said as she closed the doors behind her. As soon as the latch clicked, an emblem with two K's appeared on the two textured windows. "You know?"

"Yes, yes I do." She said with a chuckle. She pulled her trunk out from below her bench, just enough to pull her uniform out. Kristyn did the same to her trunk. The girls turned away from each other and changed into their respective uniforms for their magical prep school- Hogwarts. They turned back to each other while pulling on the final element to their uniform. A solid black robe with a badge on the left front shoulder with a different house emblem on each- Kris' was Gryffindor while Kai's was Slytherin.

There are four divisions, houses, at Hogwarts; Gryffindor- a place for those who are brave and strong willed, Hufflepuff- the friendly and loyal, Ravenclaw- for those intelligent and quick of thought, and Slytherin- those for the cunning and proud. Most of the houses get along easily with one another, save the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin; which is why it makes a peculiar fact that the two have a lasting friendship.

_The first years all gathered into the astronomy tower during a hot afternoon in September. Hogwarts had added a new class this term which all first years were required to take for 15 minutes after their last Tuesday class. The students were huddled into four separate areas of the small room, each student with their own house. The door to the tower opened and in walked two people; Professor Hooch and the Headmaster Dumbledore. _

" _Welcome first years to the first ever Introduction to Hogwarts class!" Said Dumbledore, "This class will teach you all more about the school itself and your surrounding peers."_

"_We will pair you into groups and this partner will be yours for the rest of the term. Each day you will have the task to learn something new about them that you did not know about them before" said Professor Hooch_

"_Now when we pull your names out of a hat," Dumbledore said as he conjured a hat into his hands, "and this is how you will be paired"_

_Dumbledore reached into the hat and began to pull out little pieces of paper, two at a time, and calling out the names that appeared on each. Soon there were only four students left standing alone. Two of these four were boys; one with flaming red hair, dressed in what appeared to be hand-me-down robes and the other had round glasses over his astonishing emerald green eyes and unkempt black hair. They appeared to be clinging to one another, praying they got paired together. The other two students were girls, one slightly taller with chocolate brown hair chopped at her chin and dark teal eyes. The other had long sandy blonde hair to her lower back with bright jade green eyes._

"_Yes then…well almost done here," Said Dumbledore; he reached into the hat and pulled out two more slips of paper. "Ah yes, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly."_

_The two boys grinned at each other and ran to one of the two remaining sitting areas that had been conjured. "Yes very good, very good. That just leaves you two then, so if you will Ms.Beckett and Ms. Wolff take your seats." Dumbledore said with an unmistakable twinkle in his eye._

_The young girls walked to the last sitting area and took their places across from each other on the floor._

"_Hi I'm Kristyn, but you can call me Kris if you want to, I guess..." Said the blonde girl with a bright smile._

"_Hiya! I'm Kaida, but most call me Kai."_

"_Cool…what house are you in?"_

"_Slytherin." Kai said proudly, gesturing to her emblem on her shoulder. The smile on Kris' face fell upon hearing this news. "What? Which house are you in?"_

"_Gryffindor…" Kris said crestfallen.  
"Oh….well…..awkward……"_

"_Um…..so I guess we are supposed to find out something about each other." Said Kris _

"_Right…Ummmmmm…..OH! I really don't give a flying care about this whole muggle born thing at all. I don't see the point in discrimination" Kai said proudly_

"_Really? Me Neither! Are you pure blood? I am."_

"_Yup!"_

"_Sweet….so what class do you have first tomorrow?"_

"_Uh…." Kai pulled her schedule out of her bag "Charms"_

"_Me too!'_

"_YAY!" They both said excitedly. _

"_You two seem to be getting along great!" Said Madame Hooch at the girls' side. She had been patrolling room making sure everyone was doing as told. _

"_Why of course" said Kai_

"_Yeah, why wouldn't we?" asked Kris_

"_Well you are in Gryffindor and you are in Slytherin" Madame Hooch said unsurely._

_The girls whipped their heads to each other at the same moment and both feigned a look of shock._

"_YOUR IN SLYTHERIN!" "YOUR IN GRYFFINDOR!" both screamed at the same time "OH HELL NO!" and at the exact same moment turned their heads and scoffed in the same direction. But reality dawned on them that they had in fact done and said the same thing at the exact same moment. They turned back to each other and looked astonished._

"_Did you just…?" Kristyn asked_

"_Uh huh…" said Kai_

"_OK everyone," Dumbledore said from the front of the room "This class is over now. You may leave"_

_The class gathered their things then left the room in a hurry. Dumbledore watched with a knowing glint in his eye as Kristyn and Kaida left the room arm in arm._


	3. Chapter 3: Explaing

"Hmm… so, what do you think of this whole element thing?" Kristyn asked as they sat down on their respective benches- Kris on the right and Kai on the left.

"Wait, before we get into that... should we be talking about this, you know- out loud?" Kai asked, ending in a whisper.

_"Ooh, good point. So, what do you think of this whole element thing? I mean, it's a bit far-stretched."_ thought Kristyn. That's another reason why the two girls were unique- they were telepathic; they could have conversations with their thoughts.

_"Yes, it is, but I don't know. Why would the headmaster lie to us? It just doesn't tie in..."_

_"Okay, so, let's pretend this is real- alright?"_ Kai nodded. _"Okay, so, this is all real, and we are one out of nine spectacular teenagers in the world... why? I mean, why us? What's so special about us?"_

_"I think it's just something that happened, Kris, I'm not sure there's any rhyme or reason to it. But, we could skip dinner and book it over to the library, okay? Then afterwards, we snack in the kitchens. Sound good?"_

_"Okay... okay. So, while we're here for the next seven hours and with nothing else to do... what elements do you think we could be? And who are the two mystery people?"_

_"Well, I'm not sure... I mean, we could be anything. I haven't noticed anything different about us, have you?" _ Kris shook her head. _"And as for the other two... well, I suppose it could be anyone, couldn't it be? I mean, hell, for all we know, it's Hitchkins!"_

At that moment, the doors of their compartment came open, and there stood the boy they were just discussing- Travis Hitchkins. He stood tall and confused in the doorway, already dressed in his Ravenclaw robes. He looked each of the girls in the eye, taking an especially long time to pierce Kai's eyes with his devilishly tawny orbs. He shook his head of black hair.

"Sorry, I thought this cabin was open," he said, looking down at the floor as he started to retreat from the doorway.

"What the hell, Hitchkins, are you blind? Do you not see the two K's on the windows? Pratt." Kris said, glaring at him all the while.

"Yea, like I said, sorry..." And with that, he walked out and closed the doors behind him.

"Well that was kind of rude don't you think Kris?" Kai asked scolding.

"What?!" Asked Kris clearly confused' "Are you defending him? You know how he treats us every year like he's better…stupid git"

"No I understand what you are saying, but he didn't do anything to us this time-"

"Yet" Kris interrupted.

"Fine…yet… but don't you think you could have been the bigger person and let it go?"

"NO! It's Hitchkins!" Kai gave her a look that said 'come on you know you can…'

"Fine! How about I promise not to get on someone's case unless they start something with me first… happy?"

"Yes"

"You better be! You just robbed me of my main source of entertainment!"

Kai chuckled, "Good then my job is done." Both girls broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Now where were we before we were interrupted?" Kai asked looking thoughtful.

"_Oh right! We were talking about who the other two people might be and you said it could be any body; even Hitchkins. Then he walked in." _Kris said telepathically again

"_Yes, yes he did….well I think it's safe to say that it is not Hitchkins."_

"_What makes you say that? You said so yourself- it could be anyone!"_

"_Yeah I know what I said but think about it. Has Hitchkins ever thought about anyone but himself?" _ Kris nodded.  
_"Ok well, who do you think is who? Like with everyone we did meet?"_

"_Didn't we discuss this with them?"_

"_Yeah but they don't know us that well and we don't know them! Who's to say who's who?"_

Kai nodded, _"You have a point. Ok well what do you think I am?"_

"_I dunno. You could be metal!"_

"_Really? That would be awesome!"_

"_Ha-ha yeah. Like in those elemental stories we write? You always had this thing for metal. But who's to know? For all we know you could be wood."_

Kai made a squeak sound which showed she was appalled at the idea of being wood._ "Why would you say that Kris?"_

Kris chuckled at her friend, _"Because you love the outdoors so much. But then again you could be…air….'cause you're so ditzy" _Kris smiled at Kai while she glared at Kris.

"_Moving on…what do you think you could be?"_

"_How the hell should I know?"_

"_Well you could be water, because you are normally peaceful but can be freakin scary when angry. Also because you go with the flow on things."_

"_That would be pretty cool!"_

"_Yeah or you could be fire for your raging temper…"_ Kai thought trying to get a reaction out of Kris. Much like the one Kris succeeded in getting out of her.

"_Yeah that's true"_

"_Well you could be light."_

"_Seriously?" _Kris asked making a 'what-are-you-on?' face.

"_Yeah because you're so….ummm…CHIPPER!" _

"_You know you might want to top trying to get a reaction out of me."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because you're failing… Your failing harder than Neville is in Potions."_ Kris thought with a smirk clearly visible.

"Ugh! Well you know what!? I scoff in the other direction! Actually, you don't deserve that respect! I scoff in your face" Kai said out loud. She then did what she said she would, she scoffed in Kris' face. Kris just stared at her and wiped her face with her hand and then wiped her hand on the seat next to her.

"Say it don't spray it Kai…"Kai simply replied by sticking her tongue out at Kris.

Kris rolled her eyes at Kai, "Well you provoked it, so no complaining." Kai said.

"Too bad…I'm complaining!"

Both girls began to laugh so hard they were clutching their stomachs. Kai suddenly stopped laughing and a look of seriousness appeared on her face. Kris stopped laughing and looked at her obviously confused.

"Kai? You ok?"

Kai looked dazed then let out a huge yawn before toppling over sideways to a laying position.

"Oh my god Kai, could you be anymore of a dork?"

Kai simply responded by snoring REALLY loud and snuggling herself into the seat.

"Fine whatever Kai, I'm gonna go find Harry and them ok?"

Snort

"O….K…." Kris got up from her seated position and walked out the French doors of the compartment. Kris leaned back on the set of frosted doors and let out a sigh. '_I know it's been two months, but this whole situation is overwhelming. The fate of the world is in my hands, maybe not me alone, but still…it's weird.' _

Snort!!!!

Kris let out a small chuckle at her friend before pushing off the doors and heading to the back of the train. The Golden Trio was always at the back.

Finally, she reached the back of the train and began to look for their compartment. But Kris couldn't seem to find them by looking into the frosted windows, that is, until she found the one door in the whole train without windows. In fact, the doors were solid oak. "Figures…" Kris mumbled under her breath, "Must be the work of Hermione…wonder what they're doing in there…" Kris knocked on the doors and awaited a reply.

"Who is it?!" A male voice called out, which Kris automatically recognized as Ron's

"Its George Hudson and I'm offering lessons. Any one interested?" Kris said making her voice ridiculously low as she tried to imitate a man

A small chuckle was heard from the other side of the doors. "What kind of lessons?" Another male voice asked playfully; obviously Harry.

"Under-water basket weaving." Kris replied in the same voice.

"Oh for Merlin's sake just get in here Kristyn!" A female voice yelled while Harry and Ron laughed.

Kris giggled as she opened the door to a rather hysterical sight. Ron was rolling on what little floor space there was laughing like a mad man, Harry was sprawled on one of the seating areas laughing much like Ron, while Hermione simply chuckled shaking her head.

"Wow." Kris said, "And I thought I was the nutter." She walked further into the room, but had to step over Ron to do so, which was not an easy task. Once finally situated next to Hermione, Kris said "Jeez guys I didn't know my joke was _that_ funny."

"It was funny." Said Hermione "But we were laughing at a joke Ron told."

"Oh? And I was left out of the loop? How unkind." Kris joked.

"Oh you baby we were going to tell you." Said Ron

"Ok then…carry on." Kris put her hands behind her head and awaited the 'hilarious' joke.

"Well," Began Harry, "Hermione was mistaken. It wasn't a joke but an idea for a prank."

"OOO do tell."

"Well, Fred and George asked us earlier if there were any pranks we'd want performed so we were thinking when Ron said we should do a temporary charm on Malfoy."

"What kind of charm?" Kris asked

"That's the best part!" Ron yelled.

"Calm down Ron." Hermione scolded.

"It's a charm I read about in one of Georges prank books. It is supposed to be a hypnotizing charm. It knocks the person out for a couple of minutes-"Said Harry

"And in those few minutes you can tell the person to do or be anything and they do it!" Said Ron finishing for Harry.

"I like it! What are you gonna make him do?" All three of your fellow mischief makers had the most devilish smirks on their faces.

"We're going to turn him into a fairy princess, with a pink frilly tutu, wings and a magic scepter."

"NOO!!!! Oh MY GOD THAT'S AWESOME! Can I help?"

"Of course!" The three chorused.

"But uh… just don't tell Kai." Said Harry warily

"Huh? Wh-oh because she friends with Malfoy…Got it." Kris smiled evilly, "Oh this will be fun."

"Hell yeah it will!" Ron yelled

"So when are we going to do it?" Harry asked.

"I say as soon as possible. I want to see this." Answered Hermione

"Me too Herms, me too." Kris said chuckling.


End file.
